PONI01
by Fluffierz
Summary: Warning! A few curses here and there. Summary sucks just read this story lazy butt!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! This is my first poorly made Troll-fic. Any kinds of reviews are welcome!**

* * *

Hypocrisy

One day on a distant land, a person was happily tapping a review on a MLP fic that he just found. In reality he was angry because these fantards called "bronies" manages to "ponified" every single fucking fandom that they could find and today he'd find a story that to him is making fun the fandom he likes.

"WTF is this? Go die brony" he thought as he typed those words into the newly added "guest reviewer's" box before submitting it to the fic.

The person's heart was filled with instant satisfactory.

_"Stupid bronies. seriously they have no fucking life than to write retarded fics about their gay colorful horses."_

In reality, he's the one who has no life. He has spent countless hours browsing the internet to find a pony fic that he could flame. Precious time wasted as he typed hate-comments to the fics.

In fact this author is wasting his time himself writing this uncreative, pathetic excuse for a fic.

...

THE END?

* * *

**FLAMERS AND TROLLS WELCOME!**


	2. Chapter 2

Another worthless update! ENJOY!

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived 3 bea.."oops sorry" pony.  
A papa pony which looked strangely like a muscular pegasus on steroids.  
"YEAH!" Papa pony exclaimed like a loony.  
A mama pony which is Rainbow Dash in a dress.  
"Why am I supposed to be the mommy!?" Rainbow snapped at the narrator. looking quite embarrassed in her polka-dotted dress.  
"Shut up bitch. JUST GO WITH IT!" the narrator snapped back, "I CAN KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW IF I WANT!"  
Hearing that Rainbow Dash just shrunk back to her place, mumbling something offensive to the narrator.  
"I HEARD THAT!" The narrator barked, with his incredible fiction bending fingers the narrator rewrites Rainbow's dress into a more ridiculous one (Leave it to your imagination) making her even more angry with the narrator.  
"There like it?"  
"NO! I DON'T LIKE IT!" Rainbow barked back.  
"Well get use to it missy or I'll shave your ridiculous mane, tail and coat off!" with that Rainbow was finally quiet.  
"And I thought this is supposed to be a Fairy Tail." the narrator mumbled.  
"Don't you mean Fairy Tale?" The narrator's anthromorphic reptile OC corrected him.  
"Get out before you wind up dead just like your father."  
The OC gulped as he slammed the door shut and ran like hell. Getting as much distance from the narrator as possible.  
Well then let's get back to the story. And a wittle iddy bitty baby pony which is Scootaloo wearing a diaper.  
"As long I'm close with Rainbow Dash I wont complain." Scootaloo mumbled, obviously not liking wearing a diaper.  
They lived together in a small hut in the Everfree Forest which is filled with dangerous and bloodthirsty animals.  
"Just like me BITCHES!" Lord Tourettes (From Dick Figures) who popped out of nowhere exclaimed excitedly.  
"YEAH!" Papa pony yelled again.  
The narrator just stared at the stickman and the incredibly muscular pony for a second before shooting the stickman's balls off, killing him.  
"Remy get rid of this body please."  
"Uh yes sir." said Remy, the OC from before as he drags the corpse outside.  
Back to the story, One day. Mama pony...  
"It's RAINBOW DASH!" The pegasus barked angrily.  
Fine! Rainbow Dash has just finished making porridge for her family, but when they tasted it the porridges was too hot so they have to wait for it to cool off.  
"This is boring." Rainbow Dash sighed. "What should we do until the porridges cool off."  
"I THINK WE SHOULD TAKE A WALK BY FLYING!" Papa pony or Roid Rage suggested loudly.  
Rainbow and Scootaloo just stared at him with confused looks.  
"What?"  
"I think he means we should take a flap." Scootaloo corrected.  
"That's a lame pun kid." Rainbow glared at the filly, unimpressed.  
"Don't blame me, blame the narrator."  
Rainbow and Scootaloo noticed that everything around them has stopped. the porridges' steam stopped in mid air. Even the birds outside stopped moving.  
"Okay what's going on?" Rainbow asked, "Why hasn't the story moved on?"  
Then Remy (Narrator's OC) appeared before them and explained.  
"Sorry the author or narrator became nostalgic all of a sudden so he stopped writing for a while."  
"Then what do we do now!?" Rainbow snapped at him, "I don't want to wear this unholy thing forever!"  
"Calm down! I'll remind him to write once he's finished nostalgic-ing."  
With that Remy disappeared leaving the two ponies.  
"Now what should we do?" Scootaloo asked the cyan pegasus.  
"I don't know." Rainbow sighed, "Wanna play tag?"

To be continued...


End file.
